Bloody Hell
by hadesgirl015
Summary: : Fem! Ezra. Esther Bridger as been part of the Ghost crew for about a month now. But when one morning she wakes up with a pain in her stomach and blood all over her bed sheets and pants is scared. Why was this happening to her? She can't be dying she is only 14. One Shot


Bloody Hell

Summary: Fem! Ezra. Esther Bridger as been part of the Ghost crew for about a month now. But when one morning she wakes up with a pain in her stomach and blood all over her bed sheets and pants is scared. Why was this happening to her? She can't be dying she is only 14. One Shot

Esther woke up on the top bunk in the paint covered room she shared with Sabine the same as always. Well nearly the same. Her stomach hurt, which didn't make much sense because she felt fine the night before. She also realized there was an uncomfortable wetness between her legs and under her, like she wet the bed, but it also felt stiff at the same time. She sat up, the pain amplifying some as she did so climbed down the ladder partially only to be might with the sight of blood.

Blood, a big patch of it where she had been laying. Her eyes widened. She ran to the bathroom, hoping she wouldn't wake Sabine. Sabine, while being like a nice older sister most of the time, did not appreciate being woke up.

Esther ran into the bathroom and saw that the blood was all over her underwear and pajama pants too. She grabbed some toilet paper and tried in vain to get the blood off the clothing but it wasn't working. She quickly got some fresh toilet paper and tried to find the source of the bleeding, discovering that it was in between her legs, in the middle of her crotch.

"What's happening to me?" Esther asked herself. "I must be dying," she added with a mutter as the pain in her stomach made itself known again as she pulled her pants back up. "I guess I have to tell the rest of the crew eventually." She left the bathroom, as tears started to form in her eyes. She just got a family again and now she was going to lose it.

Upon entering the common room Esther found Kanan and Hera talking. They immediately looked at her and figured out that something was wrong. Kanan turn into father mode and rushed over to see what was wrong with his Padawan.

"Es, what's wrong?" Kanan asked.

"I'm dying." Esther sniffed.

"What makes you think that?" Kanan asked worried.

"It hurts, and I'm bleeding." Esther stated. This statement did not help Kanan's worry.

"Where does it hurt?"Kanan asked, checking her over for injuries.

"My stomach." Esther explained.

Kanan couldn't find the source of blood lose and started to piece two and two together. Esther was a young teenage girl, who was complaining about stomach pain and was bleeding from a place he couldn't currently see. He gulped before hesitantly asking his final question. "Es, where are you bleeding.

Esther confirmed Kanan's theory, "In between my legs."

To confirm it further, Kanan and Hera finally noticed the blood stain on the girl's pants.

"Hera, this is your problem." Kanan said and he ran out of the room.

"Kanan," Hera sighed.

"Hera, what's wrong with me?" Esther asked.

'Of course Esther wouldn't know about periods, she lived on her own since she was seven, far too young to have it explained.' Hera thought.

"Esther is this the first time this has happened to you?" Hera asked.

"Yes." Esther replied.

'I don't know how close she is to 15. She could be a late bloom though.' Hera thought to herself, knowing human females started from anywhere from 12 to sometimes 14.

"Esther, this is perfectly natural for girls." Hera started to explain.

"It is?" Esther asked.

"Yeah," Hera said, before she explained to the mega confused menstruating girl.

After Hera's explanation, Esther had a few things to sort out. "So let me get this straight. I'll bleed, for about a week, once a month, for every month."

"Yes." Hera said.

"And I will get cramps, cravings and mood swings during this too?" Esther asked.

"Well some girls have it slightly different, but that is what to expect." Hera explained.

"And I'm expected to go about life as if nothing is wrong?" Esther asked.

"Yeah." Hera said.

"This sucks," Esther complained.

"Yes, yes it does." Hera agreed. "Well, let's get you cleaned up and teacher you how to work a pad." She started to lead the girl to her cabin to get fresh clothes.

"Hera," Esther started, slightly nervous.

"Yeah Esther?" Hera asked.

"I sort of, got blood on the bed sheets." Esther said.

"Then we'll wash them, it's not a big deal." Hera said, she figured the girl thought she would be upset. "It happens to all girls from time to time."

The two walked into Esther's cabin and saw Sabine was up and pulling the sheets off of Esther's bed.

"Hey, Es, how you feeling?" Sabine asked.

"Crampy and sticky." Esther admitted.

"Well I'll start the laundry Hera, if you want to finish sorting Esther out. Us girls have to stick together."

"Thanks Sabine." Hera said, grabbing some clean clothes for Esther and lead them to the bathroom. "Okay, so when you use a pad, you simply unwrap it, then line it up on the inside of your underwear then wrap the wings on the underside. You can borrow some of Sabine's until we get your own." Handing her one to put on the pile of clothes.

"Thanks, Hera, for everything." Esther said.

"No problem Es." Hera said. "I'll leave you to your shower now. I'll come back in to get your pajamas a few minutes after the water runs so we can wash those too."

"Okay." Esther said. After Hera left she undressed and stepped into the shower and started the water. She saw all the blood running down and marveled. "Bloody hell that's a lot of blood."

The End

So yeah, I wrote this because I was on my period when I thought this up.

Let me address a few things.

Before any of you mention that Esther is a little old to be having her first one, I was 14 ½ I believe before I started having mine.

Hera explained to Esther how to put a pad on because I didn't have someone explain and I messed up big time. I was home alone because my mom was out of town cause of my sisters sports tournament. I knew what it was, I just had no idea how to deal with it.  
(I ended up using the wrong pads)

For any of my readers of "I Just Want You To Know Who I Am" who are getting tessy about me not updating recently, I'm working on it. I know stuff I want to happen later in the story, but I'm not sure about how to go about getting there. So deal with it as I figure it out. Because as Sabine said, "you can have it good or you can have it fast"


End file.
